machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
No Place for Me
Newo woke up fairly early in the morning. The sun was well up but it was soon enough to be able to get where she was going by around noon maybe a bit later. She had a plan today. Though the plan wasn't the best thought out and she was already past nervous, she wasn't backing down again. She slipped into her large bathroom, pulling off her tank-top dropping it on the floor before wriggling out of her shorts and using her foot to toss/kick them away, before removing her underwear and getting in the hot shower. Letting out a sigh as the steaming water hit her back. After a long shower, and using nearly all the hot water she stepped out to dry smelling of vanilla. Pulling her hair up and away from her face to let it dry inside a towel she began working on what little make-up she wore. A small bit of eye liner, some mascara, blush and a bit of lip gloss. Before she began to style her hair. The most tedious process, in her opinion. It wasn't something she ever got used to doing. Though the process wasn't 'hard' she never felt she had done it right or that it looked correct, something nagged her every time. Walking out of her bathroom, into her bedroom sent a chill through her. The colder air mixed with the slightest dampness from the hot bathroom air, covered her skin in goosebumps. "Burr" she whined making her way to her dresser. Taking out a fresh pair of panties, bra (though any one could tell her she didn't need it) and pantyhose. Pulling the panties up from a standing position before sitting on the edge of the bed to roll the hose up to easily slide them up. Next she put on the bra, reaching back to latch it she struggled for a few moments before finally getting it. Her school uniform finished the outfit, consisting of a pleated skirt, white dress shirt, brown sweater and black blazer, and a pair of flats. Grabbing her credit reader, and bag she checked the time. "What!?" She thought seeing the time, and rushing out to catch the train. "I hate running." she complained to herself, as she awkwardly ran to the station, though for her it was less of a run more like a baby deer trying to run for the first time. Newo made it to the station just in time. The train was almost ready to leave, and there was one seat left. She took it. Placing her bag on her lap, and fixing her glasses. Looking for only a moment she could see some guys looking at her and a few older passengers. Most just seemed confused by the girl breath heavily as if she had run a marathon. The train ride was uncomfortable. Between the way Newo had to sit and the leering men undressing her with their eyes, "If only they knew..." Newo thought. They finally arrived at her station. Getting off she checked the time again. "Three hours before I have to be on the next train." She walked down several streets getting no more looks then in her part of town. Checking her GPS several times she finally arrived at her destination. A little shop. Standing at the door, she took several deep breaths before pushing it open. A small tin bell over the door let out a chime...but several seconds later she was back out the door. Not even long enough to have stepped up to the merchandise. Out side in a panicked flustered, pink hot cheeked mess, Newo took several more deep breaths. "You can do this...You can do this!" she said, pushing to door back open. This happened five times. Before she finally forced herself to step far enough in she'd still have to see the store to leave. Walking down the rows of shelves she had a mix of feelings. Some were shocked, confused, horrified, indifferent, intrigued, and aroused. She passed one motion activated huge item that scared her enough she let out a scream and leaped back a bit hitting the shelve behind her sending things to the floor. "Oh God..oh no...what do I do..." she looked quickly to see if another patron was around or the owner. She felt like she was in the clear so she started to bend to pick but the packages off the floor and place them back on the shelve but... something nagging at the back of her head told her, she wasn't as alone as she thought.